Ballad of a Shinigami
Seven Seas Entertainment | publisher_other = Sharp Point Press Daiwon C.I. | demographic = Male | label = | magazine = Dengeki hp (former) Dengeki Bunko Magazine | first = June 10, 2003 | last = April 10, 2009 | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} CMX Chuang Yi | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = LaLa, LaLa DX | first = May 24, 2005 | last = February 10, 2007 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} Bost Digital Entertainment | network = WOWOW | first = March 3, 2006 | last = April 7, 2006 | episodes = 6 }} , subtitled 'momo: the god girl of death', is a Japanese light novel series written by K-Ske Hasegawa, with illustrations by Nanakusa. The series includes twelve novels released between June 10, 2003 and April 10, 2009, published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko imprint. The novels were licensed by Seven Seas Entertainment for release in English with the first novel released in March 2008. The series revolves around Momo, a ''shinigami, and her familiar Daniel, a talking black cat, as they interfere with the world of the living. A radio drama of the series aired on ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Taishō radio program between April and May 2005, and the recordings were collected into a drama CD released in June 2005. A manga adaptation by Asuka Izumi was serialized in Hakusensha's shōjo manga magazines LaLa and LaLa DX between May 2005 and February 2007. A six-episode anime adaptation of the series produced by Group TAC aired between March and April 2006 on WOWOW satellite TV. Lastly, a TV drama which aired on TV Tokyo was produced between January and March 2007, containing twelve episodes. Plot and characters Ballad of a Shinigami primarily centers around a young-looking girl named who is a shinigami, or death god. Momo is clad in all white, along with having long white hair, and as a god of death, she leads deceased souls to the other side. She carries with her a large scythe and an ID card which helps to facilitate in her identification as a shinigami; her shinigami ID number is A-100100. Momo is different from other shinigami because she tries to ease the suffering of the people she encounters whether they be living or already dead, such as conveying messages from the dead to the living. She is also known to cry a lot, and she says that she cries for the dead because they no longer can. Accompanying Momo is a talking black cat familiar named with a bell around his neck and bat-like wings who helps Momo out. The living frequently hear the ringing of Daniel's bell when Momo and Daniel are nearby. Daniel has a calm character and does not show as much sympathy to humans as Momo, but is still patient with them. In the TV drama, Daniel is portrayed as a young boy rather than a cat. The story follows Momo and Daniel as they interact with the living and usually consists of them changing something sorrowful for the living. Another shinigami featured in the series is also a young-looking girl named who is clad in all black, along with having black hair. Like Momo, she shows outward emotion towards the living and dead, but An has a cruel personality and does not give mercy to anyone. Despite the fact that shinigami are meant to transport souls to the other side, An chooses to terminate the souls of the people she kills. Among shinigami, she is very powerful, and is referred to as a special type of shinigami. Her shinigami ID number is A-99. Accompanying An is a talking gray cat familiar named , but is referred to as for short. Before starting to work with An, Nicol had once been very close friends with Daniel. Media Light novels Ballad of a Shinigami is a series of light novels written by K-Ske Hasegawa, and drawn by Nanakusa. Twelve novels were published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko publishing imprint between June 10, 2003 and April 10, 2009. Twenty-one chapters, plus another five more special chapters, were serialized in MediaWorks' now-defunct light novel magazine Dengeki hp. Of the main twenty-one chapters, seven were later included in the released light novel volumes. The novels were licensed by Seven Seas Entertainment for release in English; the first volume was released in March 2008. Seven Seas published the first two light novels in the original pocket format used in Japan, rather than the larger standard size normally used for manga and North American releases of Japanese light novels. Seven Seas canceled the series after the second novel due to bad sales. A four-chapter spin off of the series entitled Cheerful Charmer Momo was also created. The first chapter was made available through mail order via the summer 2004 edition of Dengeki hp, though chapters one, three, and four were serialized in other now-defunct MediaWorks light novel anthologies which include Dengeki p, Dengeki hPa, and Dengeki Bunkoyomi. Another spin off series of short stories entitled Ballad of a Shinigami: Unknown Stars began serialization in ASCII Media Works' light novel magazine Dengeki Bunko Magazine on February 9, 2008. The stories are illustrated by Keiji Yamamoto, though Nanakusa provides the visual concepts that Yamamoto uses as a base for the stories. The story is different from the original, and is primarily a "school life" story. The first volume of Unknown Stars was released on September 10, 2008, and as of December 10, 2009, three volumes have been released under Dengeki Bunko. Art books A sixty-four-page picture book entitled was written and illustrated by the same creators of the light novels and released by ASCII Media Works on January 28, 2005 under their Dengeki Bunko Visual Novel label. A 108-page art book illustrated by Nanakusa was released by ASCII Media Works on April 6, 2006, and also contained an original Ballad of a Shinigami short story by K-Ske Hasegawa. Audio dramas The second chapter of the Cheerful Charmer Momo spin-off was originally broadcast as a four-episode radio drama between April 9, 2005 and May 2005 on ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Taishō radio program. The radio drama was later released as a drama CD through mail order via volume thirty-six of Dengeki hp released on June 18, 2005. The CD contained the radio drama recording called plus a new track titled "Snow Rebirth", and also one secret track. The CD came with an original story booklet containing a short story entitled , a small hand mirror, and an original sticker set. In the drama, Momo was voiced by Mamiko Noto, and Daniel was voiced by Ryō Hirohashi. Another radio drama, again four episodes long and broadcast on Dengeki Taishō, aired between January 12, 2008 and February 2008. The new drama was based on the story from volume ten of the light novels. The radio drama was later released as a drama CD through mail order via volume one of Dengeki Bunko Magazine released on April 10, 2008. The CD contained the drama's opening and ending themes, the radio drama recording "Toward Your Transparency and Carbonated Water." plus a new track titled , and also one secret track. The CD came with an original sticker set and a notepad. Region 2 box set for the Ballad of a Shinigami anime series]] Manga A twelve-chapter manga adaptation illustrated by Asuka Izumi was serialized in two shōjo manga magazines published by Hakusensha—''LaLa, and ''LaLa DX—though nine chapters were serialized in LaLa DX, two were serialized in LaLa, and one (the prologue) was only included in volume one of the bound volumes. The first chapter was serialized on May 24, 2005 in LaLa, and ended in LaLa DX on February 10, 2007. Three volumes comprising four chapters each were released under Haksensha's Hana to Yume Comics label between March 4, 2006 and June 10, 2007. The manga has been licensed by CMX for distribution in North America. Anime An anime adaptation produced by Group TAC and directed by Tomomi Mochizuki aired on WOWOW in Japan between March 3, 2006 and April 7, 2006, containing six episodes. The anime has been licensed by Japanese-based company Bost Digital Entertainment for distribution through their video streaming website Bost TV with English subtitles. The episodes are available only to Australia and New Zealand for the price of US$1.99 per episode. In the anime, Momo was voiced by Akiko Kobayashi, and Daniel was voiced by Ai Shimizu. The anime's opening theme is "No One" and the ending theme is "White Messenger"; both songs are sung by Koy, and the maxi single containing the theme songs was released by Pony Canyon on March 15, 2006. Notably, the opening theme is sung entirely in English while the ending theme has normal Japanese lyrics. The anime's original soundtrack was released on April 26, 2006 containing twenty-two music tracks and eight audio drama tracks. Three DVD compilation volumes were released by Pony Canyon between June 7, 2006 and August 2, 2006, each with two episodes each, and were sold in limited and regular editions. The DVD box set containing the six episodes was released on February 20, 2008. Episodes TV drama A TV drama directed by Kōtarō Terauchi aired on TV Tokyo between January 9, 2007 and March 27, 2007, containing twelve episodes. It was the second TV drama from Dengeki Bunko since Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora. The opening theme is by Sacra, and the ending theme is "No Surprises" (Radiohead cover) by Triceratops. Momo was portrayed by Shōko Hamada, and Daniel was played by Riko Yoshida. Six DVD compilation volumes were sold: volumes one and two were released on April 27, 2007, volumes three and four were released on May 25, 2007, and volumes five and six were sold on June 22, 2007; each volume contained two episodes. Reception As of March 2007, over 1.3 million copies of the first ten light novel volumes have been sold in Japan. References External links *[http://www.gomanga.com/manga/balladofashinigami.php Ballad of a Shinigami] at Seven Seas Entertainment *[http://www.mediaworks.co.jp/contents/momo/index.php Ballad of a Shinigami] at ASCII Media Works *Anime official website *TV drama official website * Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Seven Seas Entertainment titles Category:Sharp Point Press titles Category:Shōjo manga es:Shinigami no Ballad eo:Shinigami no Ballad. fr:Shinigami no ballad ko:사신의 발라드. id:Shinigami no Ballad ja:しにがみのバラッド。 pt:Shinigami no Ballad ru:Ballad of a Shinigami tl:Ballad of a Shinigami th:ยมทูตสีขาว zh:死神的歌謠